


Is the Honeymoon Over?

by lasairfhiona



Series: Making it Work [4]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len gets all riled up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is the Honeymoon Over?

The further McCoy read into the documents, the angrier he got until he finally shoved them into his pocket and headed for Chris's. He stormed into the historic house and roared, "What the hell is the meaning of this?" as he walked into the study.

Chris's sharp, "Cadet!" brought him up short as he finally noticed the other people in the room. "Dammit to hell, I forgot," he sputtered before spinning on his heel and walking back out the door. He'd forgotten Chris was having a get together of other Captain types, most who didn't know about their relationship. 

"Dr McCoy," he heard Phillip Boyce call out.

"Dr Boyce," Len said stopping in the middle of the walkway leading from Chris's house.

"I told Chris I'd come find you. I have a feeling I know what this is all about."

"You think you know? How could you know?" Len demanded.

"Let's go sit," Phil said pointing to the bench under the tree across the street. Once they were seated Phil started again. "Let me guess. You got a letter informing you that you were being granted visitation rights with your daughter effective immediately and to include her being able to come to San Francisco to spend time with you this summer."

"How did you know," Len asked even though he already knew the answer. The only way for Dr Boyce to know about his custody and visitation issues was from Chris and for him to know the outcome meant Chris had to be involved in influencing the decision.

"You ranted to Chris about the decree from the courts and your ex-wife's refusal to allow you to talk to your daughter and Chris talked to me about how helpless he felt at not being able to do anything to help you. Chris has no idea but I spoke to a few people," Phil explained. "I'm sure there was some Star Fleet Brass thrown around and maybe even some veiled threats if it didn't go your way, but other than the one person I told, I was not privy to who was involved." 

"Why?" Len asked hoping that Phil knew what he was asking.

"I am a father too and just because Chris can't help you it doesn't mean others can't either."

Len didn't know how to respond to that so he simply said, "Thank you."

"Son, I know you are proud and don't like asking for help but you aren't alone. You have friends, cadets and officers alike, who would and could help if you let us."

"Thank you, sir. It's just..." 

"Yeah... I know," Phil interrupted laughing. "Term break is coming up. I know you and Chris have plans but why don't you go visit your daughter?"

Len nodded and sat back. It was a lot to take in, that whoever they were had gone to bat for him and made it so he could see his daughter. Maybe he could go back to Georgia for part of the time. Spring in Georgia was beautiful. 

He sat back and thought about what Dr Boyce had suggested. If they rearranged a few things it could be done, he could go see Jo and then still have a week to spend with Chris at the cabin. Of course that was if he hadn't completely blown things with Chris today. He saw the guests start to leave and Chris standing on the porch looking over to he and Dr Boyce. "Time to face the music," he muttered as he stood up.

"I'll go with you because he'll want an explanation."

Len nodded and headed toward his lover. The closer he got the clearer Chris's expression became and he knew this wasn't going to be an easy conversation. And Chris's, "Cadet," sealed the assumption. "Sir," he said as he walked up the steps.

"Chris,"

"Phil, come to provide back up?"

Len knew by his tone Chris wasn't pleased with his old friend either.

"No. But since I'm the only one of us who knows the full story, I thought maybe I can help set the record straight before you fight about it," Dr Boyce said before pointing to the door. "Shall we go inside and do this like adults and not draw any more attention to ourselves?" He added pointing out that there were people walking along the sidewalks.

Len followed Chris into his study, and watched as he turned and stood in front of the fireplace with his arms crossed over his chest. "Go ahead. Explain yourself. McCoy, you first."

"I'm sorry," Len started. "I really did forget about your party tonight. I was angry because I thought you'd gone against my wishes and done something to insure that I was able to see Joanna. You're the only one who knows about the latest missive from my ex-wife denying me rights to see my daughter," Len explained to Chris, ignoring Dr Boyce's presence.

"You never told Jim?" Chris asked, surprised.

"No," he answered simply.

"Kirk knows," Phil interrupted.

"What!" Len exploded.

"After you confided in Chris he came to me to talk about it and his frustration at not being able to help you. I went to Admiral Beckett without Chris's knowledge and saw Jim Kirk coming out of his office. Beckett called him back when he discovered we were there for the same reason. Apparently Kirk snooped when you wouldn't tell him what was going on and went to the Admiral to see if there was anything that could be done." Phil paused and liked at Len, "Remember son, I said you had friends, cadets and officers alike." 

Len sat down hard on the arm of the sofa behind him. He really didn't know what to think or say to what he'd learned. He was angry at the one person he shouldn't be because Chris had done exactly what he'd asked and not gotten involved. He really didn't know how he felt about the others getting involved. 

"McCoy. How it happened doesn't matter. Look at the big picture. You get to see your daughter. Concentrate on that fact," Phil advised. "Now I'm going to go and let you two work it out."

Len watched Dr Boyce leave then turned back to Chris. The storm of anger that had colored his lover's expression had lessoned but he knew Chris still wasn't happy with him. 

"Now that I have the basics from Phil, how about you telling me the rest of the story."

"I received notification that after a second review of the case and additional new information, I would be granted visitation rights and that Jo would be able to spend two weeks with me during the summer," Len explained. "I really thought, knowing how upset I was that you'd talked to someone and pulled strings so I could see my daughter," he admitted. "I'm sorry," he added quietly.

Chris sighed and reached out a hand to Len. "I'm angry you doubted my word that I wouldn't get involved."

"I'm sorry, I really didn't want to do anything that would hurt 'us'," Len started to say but his words were stopped by Chris's fingers on his lips. 

"This isn't going to hurt us in the end," Chris told him. "You just have to learn to trust that when I say I'm going to do, or not do something that I will."

"I'm sor..." Len started to say but was cut off mid word by Chris.

"No more apologies. You can clean up down here and then join me upstairs, where I'll be lounging in the bath tub with a book, and we can further discuss you trust issues."

Before Chris could leave, Len grabbed him and kissed him hard. "Love you," he whispered against his lover's lips before Chris smiled and left him standing there. 

As he started to clean up the lingering dishes and dished, he knew Chris was right. He did need to learn to trust him fully. He'd put more trust in Chris than he had any other person since his parents but he still held back and he knew it was a lingering effect caused by his now ex-wife. He'd have to learn how to trust to that level again, but for Chris it would be worth it.


End file.
